Not All Jobs Suck
by Carlos'sCupcake
Summary: ***James and Carlos Smut*** NOT SLASH! Based on the keeks yesterday from the beach photo shoot


**A/N Okay so this idea wouldn't leave my head after seeing James's keek from the photo shoot yesterday. Honestly I don't even think it makes all that much sense, so yeah. And yes another lame title hehe. Enjoy :)**

You sigh with relief when the tall man named Patrick calls it a wrap. Today was your first day as head of wardrobe for a music group named Big Time Rush that consists of four insanely hot guys, and you just finished. It was a simple day; not hard in any way to dress twenty two year old men for a photoshoot at the beach. It was a last minute decision, and apparently you were thrown into the mix at the last minute by Patrick himself; basically being a 'show me what you got' type of deal. You know you did a fabulous today and that you'll get the job since the last woman quit suddenly, even though you're not sure why. Oh well, you shrug to yourself, her loss is your gain.

You take your time packing up because you love the beach; the way the sun kisses your skin, warming it up, the gentle breeze blowing your hair all around, and the salty sea air; you're a total beach bum. You figure you'll be slow and then once everyone else leaves, you'll grab your towel out and change into your bikini, and enjoy the waves for a bit since it's still fairly early. You fold up each clothing item carefully and stack them neatly in the box, making sure to ensure that they won't get wrinkled. One by one, people start to leave as you predicted, and the security tape is taken down where a large section of the beach was closed off to the public for the shoot, and you're the last one around.

An hour or so later, the sun's about to set and you've dragged yourself out of the ocean to take a shower in the bath house to get get all the sand off your body and out of your hair. You're exiting the the bathroom now, checking your phone to see if your best friend texted you back yet about your plans for tonight when you bump into something...or someone rather. A pair of hands grip your upper arms to steady you, and you immediately take a step back, beginning to apologize. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention", you giggle a bit at your negligence while tucking your wet hair behind your ears, coming face to face with two men clad in only board shorts.

"No worries", the taller one states and lets his arms drop from you while smirking. Damn he's beautiful with fluffy dark brown hair, hazel eyes hidden behind long, dark lashes, and pink pillowy lips. He looks as if he can could be a model, but he's actually a popstar. Well, both men are, they make up one half of Big Time Rush.

You look over to the other guy, who's shorter with a black ballcap on, big brown eyes, caramel colored skin and a contagious smile. He's not his friend but he's gorgeous in his own way and you feel your body heat up. It has nothing to do with the temperature outside, but everything to do with the two muscled bodies standing in front of you right now. It takes a few seconds for you to remember their names, but you do. "James and Carlos, right?", you keep cool and point an index finger at each of them.

"Yeah", the taller one nods and says, "I'm James". His voice is thick and velvety, making something in the pit of your tummy do a flip.

"So then you're Carlos", you state obviously, not really knowing what else to say as neither of the men seem to want to make a move to get away. "Nice shoot today", you cross your arms and utter anxiously.

"Thanks", Carlos beams at you, making you return his smile. Your eyes unabashedly skim over his broad shoulders and thick biceps.

"I should get going", you catch yourself and jut your thumb out towards your explorer parked all by it's lonesome self in the lot. "Bye guys", you comment and then wave, walking off with the hair at the back of your neck standing up for some reason that you can't place. Ironically it's not in a bad way and you switch your hips a little harder as you walk away, feeling two pairs of eyes at your backside.

Once in your car, you set your phone down in the console and buckle your seatbelt before starting the engine and driving away. You get a few miles away, still on the lonely stretch of road when your car decides to come to a stop all on it's own. Confused, you turn off the ignition and start it back up again, which manages just fine, so you know it's not the battery. After putting the gear in drive, you push on the gas pedal, but the stupid car refuses to move. "Fuck", you yell aloud and slap the dashboard. Your brother used your car for the past two weeks and somehow the gas gauge broke, unbeknownst to him of course, and apparently it seems that you've run out of gas. "Idiot!", you bring your fist down onto the steering wheel, mentally cursing at your brother.

Sighing, you pick up your phone and dial your best friend's number, only to have her not answer. Damn it, you begin scrolling through the contacts list in your phone to see who would live the closest when a knock at your car window startles you. You jump, about to grab for the baseball bat you keep under your seat for emergencies when your eyes dart to the window and focus on James's handsome face. You put the window down and peek out. "Everything okay?", he asks.

"I ran out of gas", you blurt out, and before you know it, the whole story about your brother comes out and James chuckles.

"It's all good", he waves his hand to himself. "I can give you a ride if you want, but you'll have to share the seat with Carlos, I don't have backseats in my truck", he offers.

You weigh the decision in your mind, knowing you'll be better off going with him so you get your purse and your phone, and two minutes later you're seated next to the latino in the tall pick-up truck, your bodies pressed tightly together. "Sorry", he grins awkwardly at the whole situation.

"It's okay", you tell him genuinely, reveling in the heat of his body against yours. You're not cold by any means, but it just feels good.

James spouts off something about taking you to his place to get a gas can, then he'll take you to a gas station and back to your car, and you just sit there mindlessly, fantasizing about how it would feel to have Carlos's hands on other parts of your body than just resting on your thigh right now. The ride is mostly smooth, but here and there you and the caramel colored man seem to bump into eachother, sharing a giggle and an intense eyelock. Your body is overheated right now, and even though both men have shirts on now, the memory of those naked torsos haunts your memory, and you begin to feel uncomfortable.

It seems like a while until James parks his truck in front of a big house, and all three of you get out because Carlos needs to change and grab something from inside first, and James offered you a drink. You could definitely use a cold bottle of water to help tone down your hormones, not to mention your muscles could use some stretching after being cramped up.

Inside the house, Carlos runs up the staircase while you and James sit together on the couch. Conversation flows easily, as well as arousal as your eyes take in all the man's beauty. He's built like a Greek God and as much as you try to deny it, you're quite aroused watching him laugh at something you said, his adam's apple bobbing up and down.

You've just taken another drink when James tells you a joke, and you can't hold in your laughter. Water sprays all over you and him from your mouth, and your chin drops to your chest, somewhat humiliated. "Umm, sorry", you pull a shoulder up to your chin, trying your best to apologize without busting out into a giggle fit.

James wipes a hand down the front of his face, and you watch as his eyes trail over your chest. Subconsciously, you look down and see wet spots covering your top. "You're wet", it seems as if a devious glint crosses his eyes when he says this and suddenly the atmosphere in the room changes, it's full of sexual tension.

He may not have meant his last two words the way you're taking them, but it seems as if you're no longer in control of your own body. You trail your tongue slowly over your bottom lip, observing as James watches you do this. His chest puffs out a bit more with this breath and when your eyes meet his again, they're darkened with lust. Both of you reach for eachother at the same time; your hands wrapping around his neck while James's arms come around your waist to pull you onto his lap. You're straddling him, your upper bodies touching as you sweep in to taste him. Lips and teeth meet harshly and within seconds, your tongues are intertwined, hands exploring the foreign territory of eachother's bodies. James runs his fingertips up your bare thighs, over and over again, descending higher each time until his fingers connect with your panties. You gasp, wanting more and James breaks the kiss to grin at you smugly. You don't have to say anything, he knows exactly what you want; and to prove this, his hand snakes down to unbutton and unzip your shorts, where his hand dives inside and cups your core.

Your womb tightens and you silently plead with him with your eyes to touch you. Not wanting to disappoint, two of his fingers finagle their way inside your underwear and find your entrance. You're wet, and his eyes widen slightly the moment he realizes this. Growing impatient, you lean over to clamp your teeth down on his bottom lip and tug it, encouraging him to do something. With the slowest of motions, his fingers slide inside of you the tiniest bit, earning him a mewl. It's nowhere enough for you, so you attempt to lower yourself on his fingers, but a not so gentle grip on your hip stops you. "Nuh-uh-uh", he shakes his head back and forth. "Not yet. We have to wait for Carlos".

Acknowledgment seeps into your pores but you no longer seem to have any inhibitions, they want you both at the same time, and you're not going to deny any of you three that experience. "Just...do something", you utter, attaching your lips to his. He withdraws his fingers from you, and uses his thumb to massage your clit. He uses slow motions, teasing you, taunting you, rubbing over it lightly and then roughly, fast and slow, circling it while you ravage his neck. You attempt to move your hips in circles to get more friction, but when you do, he ceases all movements, frustrating you.

Footsteps descending the stairs grab your attention, and you sit up, unashamed at what's going on. Carlos chews at his lower lip, his gaze growing more dangerous with each step he takes towards the two of you. When he comes to a halt directly behind you, he places his hands at each side of your head and turns you to face James. The guys share a quick, wordless conversation as you sit there anxiously. Out of the blue, you feel those thick digits plunge into you as your lips are captured and the sound that comes from your chest can be compared to that of an animal. The fingers leisurely slide easily in and out of you, curling every so often to rub against your hot spot. The kiss is broken this time by Carlos's hands on your shoulders, pulling you away from James. Everything seems hazy, but you lean back against the latino, letting him support you.

He removes your shirt with ease, and your bra quickly follows. Leaning over, Carlos's tongue traces your lips before sucking on them and then delving inside with his tongue, while his hands knead your breasts, working his way closer to your nipples. When he reaches your nipples, you realize that James's fingers are still inside of you, but he's no longer moving them. Still probing your mouth, Carlos's fingers close around your nipples, rolling them and tugging on them until they're hard. You're going into sensation overload, but the play with your nipples isn't enough to get you off. You do your best to move yourself on James's fingers, seeking release.

This pushes you towards your goal; sparks are shooting throughout your whole body now, your breathing is sped up to panting sloppily into Carlos's mouth and at the last possible second, your core is void of James's fingers. You whine your disappointment, turning your head away from Carlos and sitting up on James. His eyes are half lidded, staring at your naked body and his shirt is now off. In mere seconds, you're picked up and taken off of him, then a naked Carlos resumes James's previous seat, with you saddled back on him, backwards this time with your back to his chest. Your shins are on either side of his thighs. His lips are moving along your neck, making your breathing hitch. Feeling his cock pressed into your backside, you look over your shoulder at him and whimper one single word, "Please." Not oblivious to your needs, Carlos raises you up with his hands at your hips and lowers you down onto his manhood. A moan escapes your mouth and you'd love to close your eyes and let yourself drown in the pleasure, but James stands in front of you, unbuckling his belt.

"Come here", you tell him and let Carlos take control of you, moving your hips around on him, and up and down his length. The brunette does as told and with nimble fingers, you get his pants and boxers both down to his knees in one yank, and patiently wait for him to step out of them. Meanwhile you focus on the tightening coil in your womb, which seems to rise with each stroke of Carlos's head gliding through your lubricated walls, meeting time and time again with your cervix.

It doesn't take long for James to shed his pants and underwear and appear in front of you. Your eyes skim his ridiculously ripped chest and abs briefly before you wrap his erection in your hand, and pump the silky skin. It's red and throbbing, he's fully turned on and sensitive, and you know how distraught he must feel, so you lightly dart your tongue out, dragging it up the bottom of his shaft, and then over it, and finally you swirl your tongue around the head before holding the base and consuming him, taking as much of him in your mouth as you can. He's groaning while Carlos both pumps up into you and pulls you down on him at the same time, roughly. You can't complain because it feels too damn good, and James seems to marvel at the unexpected vibrations elicited from your mouth from time to time.

You gently cradle his balls with your other hand as he's close enough to you that your forehead rests on his lower belly, helping you balance yourself while Carlos fucks you. Each of his hard thrusts pushes your mouth lower down on James, hitting your gag reflex, making your throat close around his tip; his fingers scratch lightly over your scalp and tug your hair.

Carlos slips a hand in front of your bodies, between your legs and lets his fingers dance along your clit while his teeth and tongue play over the sensitive skin of your back, pushing you to further heights while a greedy James drives his hips into your mouth, your hands now gripping his powerful thighs, your nails biting into the skin.

With everything going on, you've been pushed to the edge and your body tenses up fiercely, your walls beginning to spasm around the cock inside of you, and you pull off of James, resting your head on his belly as euphoria consumes you, and you're thrown into another realm, crying out both mens' names as you plunge into the abyss.

You're unable to find your voice as you're lain down onto your back on the plush carpet, every muscle in your body quivering and your mind foggy. You can only register pleasure as James enters you, replacing that empty feeling Carlos left you with seconds ago. He's rock hard and pulsing, you know he won't last long, but then neither will you. Spreading your legs as wide as he can and pinning down your knees on the floor, James's skillful strokes inside your delicate walls make your body scream.

His lips purse together with each one, and you can't help but to reach up and run your fingers through his fluffy hair. It's soft and silky, a great contrast to the hard muscles flexing in his shoulders and arms. You're taken back by the beauty of his face, and let your hand run down his cheek, touching the perfect features until it falls down to his biceps. A thin cover of sweat covers his body, but it's nothing short of alluring.

James swoops his head down to draw a line up between your breasts with his tongue, and then suck a nipple into his mouth, grazing it with his teeth until you're bucking up into him. The angle and strength he's hitting you with now has him rubbing against your front walls in the most perfect way, causing your head to thrash back and forth, your hands to claw at him in a frenzy, and all physicalities to recede from your brain. Torturous pleasure spirals up inside of you violently, leaving you screaming and gasping for air as you're once again immersed into an orgasm, much more powerful than the one before.

As soon as he feels your release, James lets himself go, spilling into you while his thrusts gradually increase to nothing and he collapses on top of you.

Trying to catch your breath and let your heartbeat return to normal, you look around, giggling to yourself when you see Carlos curled up into a ball on the couch sleeping soundly. Something tells you this is gonna be one hell of a job and it's gonna come with extra benefits, but it's totally gonna be worth it.


End file.
